My summer Project: The House of Hades chapter 2
by lil'baker
Summary: The summary's with chapter 1 of My summer Project: the house of Hades
1. Chapter 1

**umm... im not exactly sure how to start a new chapter sooo ill just start it from here.**

**If you review can you pls. tell me how.**

**So any ways. Hi! sorry I havn't updated in a while. i didn't want to keep writing if no one liked it. but someone reviewed so...yah! here I am**

**Hope you like it. I do not Own PJO or HoO**

**Percy Pov.**

Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase clung to each other as the plumeted. it felt like they had been falling for atleast an hour but when he sreamed to annabeth over the wind

"how long have we been falling for?!"

she replyed "ARE YOU KIDDING ME seaweed brain! we've only been falling for two minutes and it takes 9 days to get to where I think were going!

"What!" percy replyed "not even marianas trench is that deep" It was too darkto see but percy had a hunch that annabeth was rolling her eyes.

Annabeth sighed "im rolling my eyes percy. honestly you've been a demi-god, both greek and roman, for five years and you still can't guess?"

It hit Percy ike one of Zeus' lightening bolts. Annabeth was talking about tarterus. he remembered her telling him something about earth being a nine day fall from mt. Olympus and tarturus anothe nine, but of course Percy had been too engrossed in his blue waffle to pay her any attention.

"oh" percy said, his words were immidiatly carried away, so that not even he could hear.

"WHAT? annabeth sreamed in reply "I CAN'T HEAR YOU SPEAK LOUDER!"

"NEVERMIND!" percy replied."does it honestly take nine days to fall from the topof the empire state building though?"

"No! it only takes four minutes! which means were going to get killed on impact in about 30 seconds!" said annabeth

"What! how'd you know that" percy asked

"ugh! I dropped a penny off of Olympus! but focus! only twenty seconds!"

"well what should we do"

"I don't know!"

"But you the smart one!"

"Really not the time percy!"

"I managed to survive the titan war and now I get to die in the largest pit in the universe! Great!"

"PERCY! FOCUS! we only have 10 seconds! see if you can find water then make it catch us like a net!"

"oh right... I can control water" percy said

"WHAT?" annabeth screamed in his ear " five seconds!"

Percy consentrated with all his might but the only water he could find was from the river lethe, and he really didn't need to loose his memory again. wait there was a little bit of real water but it was in, a bath tub? he didn't have time to wonder what a bath tub was doing in the under world so he just willed it to move as fast as it could to cathch them. about a demi- second from impact it caught them and they were momentarily stuck in a floating ball of water beror falling to the ground.

"UURGH" a very angry voice screached. "and we were so close too!"

"Excuse me?!" percy said turning to annabeth.

"SSSHHHHH" she seethed back

Percy looked past her and saw no fewer than fifty women leering back at him as if he had just ruined their chances of getting into Esthlym.

"hide you sword. you just took the water out of the bath of the Danarids and they don't exactly like men"

**There another chapter done :) I hope you like it. I probubly won't postin until I either get alot of reviews or figure out how to post a seperate chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

as it turned out there were only 49 dairy-dids (or whatever Annabeth called them leering at Percy, Not 50.

"What are dairy-dids?" Percy whispered to Annabeth, though he probably should have shouted since th noises of the screams of the tortured souls, monsters, and titans surrounding them covered up his voice.

"their called danaides seaweed brain. The 49 daughters of King Danus, Remember them?" she replied.

"Percy racked his brain, but unlike Annabeth, who was a daughter of Athena (goddess of wisdom and battle strategy) Percy didn't have a knack for remembering myths, unless they tried to kill him of course. This must have been one of the few he hadn't faced because his mind was blank.

"Um, no." He said

Annabeth sighed in exasperation " these are 49 of the 50 daughters of the ancient king Danus."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Percy said "50 daughters like five zero not one five?"

"Yes seaweed brain five zero daughters, any way the king promised all their hands in marriageto the 50 sons of his brother the king of Egypt"

"50 sons too?" interrupted Percy

"shut up Percy these stories are from a long time ago. On the first night of their wedding 49 on the daughters murdered their husbands so when they died they were damned to..."

"fill up this eternally leaky bath tub to wash away our sins" one of the danaides finished rolling her eyes.

"But the dang thing won't fill" a second complained

"So they've been here for majority of the past 5,000 years." Stated Annabeth in a far mor matter-o- factly tone than the danaides.

One of them stepped forward and looked at Percy as if sizing him up. Her appearance surprised him for two reasons, one, despite being dead and all she has managed to maintain her living form (aka. She hadn't gone all death reaper like the souls in the field of asphodel) and two that living form, her dark brown hair, her murky green eyes and her olive skin tone was that of a twelve year olds. Looking around Percy was shocked by the young appearances of all the girls the oldest looked percy's age, maybe even younger.

Even though he'd meeting Artemis, Percy still must have looked more surprised than he wanted to let on because the girl laughed

"When we were condemned our judges decided we would take on our appearances at the time of the crime, it makes the work far harder" she said sadly

"But I thought you killed our fiancés on the first night of your wedding" Annabeth replied.

"I thought all children of Athena studied ancient times" said the girl "If any one you should know that girls in my time married young, especially daughters of royalty"

"I knew THAT" Annabeth huffed haughtily "I just wanted to make sure seaweed brain here understood."

"oh of course"

"Who are you?" Percy suddenly asked

"I am Rhode, young hero" she replied

Percy wasn't sure exactly what to say to Rhode. Falling into Tartarus Percy had expected to be fighting tooth and nail to get to the doors of death. What he hadn't been expecting was a conversation with a twelve year old damned soul. But being a demi-god in general was unexpected.

"so, your fiancé must have been pretty bad, huh." Percy decided small talk was going to be the best way to get around Rhode and her sisters.

"no, not really" Rhode sighed

"Hyppolyte was actually pretty nice, not true love material of course but I suppose marriage would not have been too bad."

"then why did you kill him?" Annabeth questioned skeptically

"Unfortunately my father didn't give me much of a choice, back then daughters were property of their fathers, so to disobey him could have gotten me killed"

"The 50th daughter wasn't killed" Annabeth said

"Yes, but he definitely tried. Had it not been for Lynceus, Hypermnestry would have been dead the next day."

"so your down here suffering your fathers punishment" Percy said

"well, in part it is my fault. I took another's life..."

"But that's not your fault your father basically blackmailed you" Percy Protested

Rhode looked like she wanted to argue but then thought better of it. "yes perhaps you are right young hero"

"We help you!" Percy exclaimed

"Are you sure we can trust her" Annabeth asked "I mean what if she is trying to trick you" Percy thought about and logically speaking Annabeth was right as always. Generally speaking whenever he met something from tartarus he ran his sword through it (or tried) but some how he felt like he could trust her. That made him even more nervous.

Apparently Rhode heard them because she took another step forward so that she was only a few feet away from Percy and Annabeth. "Percy if you two could help us you would take away the possibility for us to hurt you. We are merely human souls and completing our punishment would give us a chance for re birth where we would never remember this encounter.

Percy glanced at Annabeth who gave him the go ahead.

"you need to fill up that bath tub right?"

"Yes, but unless you can plug up the holes while we fill up the tub I don't see how you can he lp" Rhode replied.

"please" said Annabeth "percy is the son of a sea god" She and Percy gave each other knowing smirks as Percy flicked his fingers, willing the water back into the tub. But somehow, even with the water not leaking from the sides the water wouldn't reach the top of the tub.

"oh yah , I forgot to mention the tub is also bottomless" Rhode said.

"oh well thank you for letting me know"

Percy stopped the water and thought. How do you fill a bottom less pit? He glanced over at Annabeth who was doing her daughter of Athena thing and allowing her mind to race at 110 miles per hour.

She elbowed Percy saying "come on seaweed brain, think, if you can't fill a bottomless pit, just give it a bottom" as she pointed to a bathtub sized boulder laying twenty feet away. Percy looked at Annabeth

"your amazing you know that?!"

She smiled "all children of Athena tend to be"

"right" Percy said as he turned to the 50 sisters

"we need to move that boulder over there" percy said pointing from the boulder to the bath tub.

Percy had never seen a bolder move so fast but he guessed that lifting water filled urns could make one quite buff. Within 2 minutes Percy went back to work, willing the water to fill the tub until it was over flowing.

Percy wasn't sure what was supposed to happen when someone completed their eternal punishment. After all it was called eternal for a reason.

"so what now?"

Just then a white light flickered to life in front of the sisters and a grainy image of Hades appeared.

"uuurgh. Why am I doing this? I am the God of the underworld. Surely I am above this." Hades complained to someone off screen.

"come one dad just do it. Think of it as father son bonding time!" replied a voice which sounded eerily like Niko

"I am a God! I don't need to "bond" with anyone!"

"Please dad! The recording has already started! Apollo said we would need it!"

Hades sighed "oh fine, but only because it will help fulfill this stupid prophesy" turning to the camera he put on a smile so creepy only the God of the underworld could pull it off "Congratulations on completing your eternal punishment, you may now step through the white light and proceed to a new life, or if you have completed all three to eternal rest." The image sowly faded out as the white light got even brighter. Slowly the Danaides stepped through the white light and disappeared.

"well good luck" Percy said to rhode "Tell Thanatos I say hi"

"Thank you, both of you" she said.

Rhode picked up a couple of stones from the ground and waved her hand over them muttering something that sounded like a Greek hymn.

"If you ever need any help with directions just throw these to the ground and they will show you the way to the doors of death" she said pushing them into Annabeth's hand

Annabeth stared at the rocks like they were pure gold "Thank you" she said

"Be careful young heros" Rhode said as she faded into the light "Tartarus is a treacherous place"


End file.
